Glowing With Joy
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: Everyone in Teiko's famous Generation Of Miracles always wanted to see Kuroko show emotion one way or another. One day, their wish comes true. However they didn't expect it to show in such a unique way... One-shot. Not really any pairings. Just for fun.


_**This is just a short one-shot. It was just for fun and it was an idea I saw so- Sorry it's short and bad but I'm trying to get into the writing mood again. So enjoy Tetsuya showing emotions in his own way-? **_

_**By the way, this is taken place in Teiko. So yes, I know Sei is calling everyone by their last names. Yes I know he calls them 'Tetsuya' or 'Ryota' in the anime. Well in Teiko BEFORE he had his split personality take over, he called them by last names. Now that you guys seen this, I hope you don't say things like "Why did you make Akashi call him Kuroko? He calls him Tetsuya!" **_

_**Well, enjoy- **_

* * *

Kuroko sighed as he walked home tiredly. Basketball practice at Teiko sure is tiring but it was worth it. He was in the first string so he had to work hard. It was too, playing with his new friends who were also on the first string.

Though sometimes they were a handful, except Midorima and Akashi of course. The others were either loud or childish. However he didn't really mind, they were his friends after all.

However... today Aomine said something to him. It wasn't mean, it was unexpected. They were playing basketball together with the team for practice just like any normal day. They made idle chat as well, like normal.

However whenever Aomine asked a certain question and Kuroko answered honestly, he seemed disturbed. Kuroko eventually asked why since it was easy to notice.

_"You know... You never really show any emotions. Sometimes it's hard to know what you're feeling."_

He knew he barely showed emotions but he couldn't help it. He didn't know how to react to some things. He probably made it worse when he said "I see" with his normal emotionless face.

He saw his home up ahead and sighed in relief this time. He just wanted to get some sleep after a tiring practice. Then tomorrow would come, and everything would be normal.

Once he arrived home, he greeted his parents like he always did. He ate a small quick dinner and went to bed like normal. It was literally a normal day besides Aomine's words. How could he suspect what happened the next day to even be possible?

Even when Kuroko woke up, everything was normal. He woke up feeling tired and had his bed head like usual. He spent the next few minutes getting dressed in his uniform and fixing his bed head with his hands. By then he was fully awake.

He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and finished fixing his bed head. Honestly, it was so hard to tame. He looked in the mirror as his hands tried pressing his hair down. Of course that wouldn't work.

Kuroko merely got his toothbrush, planning to brush his teeth then deal with this monster on his head. As he brushed his teeth, he glared at his hair in the mirror. Why did it have to be so annoying?

He looked down to wash his toothbrush and spit out whatever was left in his mouth. He really didn't feel like dealing with his hair this morning. He sighed as he lifted his head, looking back at the mirror. For a split second he spotted someone with red hair in the mirror before he fell back with a yelp of surprise.

He stared up at the mirror. If he stood back up would he see the red haired person again? Who was that? Kuroko hesitated before slowly standing up. He peeked at the mirror. It was empty. However when he stood up completely, a figure appeared in the mirror again. This person had purple hair this time.

...

What?

Kuroko stared in surprise as the person with the purple hair now bad a mix of purple and orange. Who was this person? And why did they look exactly... like him?

No, that's ridiculous. He had light blue hair, not red or purple or orange...

He moved his hands. The reflection did the same as him. He made a small face at the mirror. It copied him.

_So it's acting like a mirror but this is definitely not me... Is it?_

Kuroko watched as 'his' hair turned completely orange in the mirror. Okay, this was weird. Maybe he was dreaming.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Maybe he was just so tired, he was seeing things. Yeah, that had to be it. Once he was relaxed, he opened his eyes. His normal light blue hair was back.

_See, it was just me. _Kuroko said to himself as he finished fixing his bed head. He went downstairs after grabbing his school bag and ate a small breakfast. Just a normal morning with a little misunderstanding on his part.

After breakfast he walked to school like normal. He was still thinking about what happened earlier in the morning but decided to forget about it. It was nothing anyway, just his mind playing tricks.

He arrived to school early so he could get to class without being pushed around by other kids who couldn't see him. Such perks to being a shadow, huh?

Kuroko was mentally going through his classes in his head. He didn't have any tests today or for the whole week. He should be alright to get some sleep in class. That was probably why he imagined himself with different hair colors.

He almost fell when he felt someone suddenly wrap an arm around his shoulders. His face didn't make any reactions but his heart certainly did jump in fright. That wasn't the only thing that happened.

Kuroko turned and looked at the person who almost made him fall. It was Kise. He waited for his cheerful greeting but it never came. Kise was just staring at him in shock. "What?" He asked in confusion. Kise only yelped in surprise. Why was he so scared?

"Kise-kun, what is it?" Kuroko asked, honestly feeling a little annoyed but his face and voice never showed it. However his hair did. His hair was now a mix of red and orange. When Kise almost tackled him a moment before, it was purple.

"Y-Your.."

"My what Kise-kun?"

"Your hair... Kurokocchi, what did you do to your hair!?" Kise asked while pointing a finger at the boy's hair.

"..I... didn't do anything..?" Kuroko said hesitantly. Kise watched as the red and orange hair slowly shifted to orange. Why was it doing that? However it was suddenly amusing. Kuroko always had light blue hair which suited him but... seeing Kuroko with all sorts of hair colors was amusing in Kise's point of view.

Kise began laughing slightly, his hand covering his mouth. He knew he should be worried but a Kuroko who's hair color changed into the Colors of the rainbow was hilarious.

"Kise-kun, please do not laugh." Kuroko said. He had no idea about his different hair color since he couldn't see his own hair. He didn't notice that it returned to a mix of red and orange.

"But Kurokocchi's hair changes colors!" Kise said with amusement. No one was in the hall but them so it was alright to say it aloud.

Kuroko stopped for a second. So it wasn't just him? Kise saw it too? Without saying another word to Kise, he ran to the nearest restroom he could find. He didn't care that Kise decided to follow.

He ran to the mirrors while Kise made sure no one were in the stalls. Kuroko looked at his reflection. His hair was now a dark blue but it quickly changed to purple when he saw his hair. So it was true. His hair was changing colors.

Kuroko placed his hands on his hair. It felt normal but it was still purple. He pulled down some of his hair into his line of sight. Still purple. No, now it was a mix of purple and dark blue...

"Kise-kun... What's going on?" Kuroko asked, uncaring if he sounded like he was worrying.

"I don't know Kurokocchi. How should I know?" Kise asked, walking to Kuroko's side. "Should we ask Akashicchi?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I think that would be best." Kuroko murmured, staring at his hair which turned into just dark blue. He wondered what this was but he just hoped it went away. "Let's go find Akashi-kun."

"But Kurokocchi, even with your lack of presence, people might notice you. Do you want people to see you like this?" Kise asked.

"Well... No one really notices me anyway. They won't know that this isn't my normal hair color. Besides, neither of us have a hat or hood to cover it." Kuroko replied.

"I suppose you're right..." Kise murmured. "I wonder what other hair colors Kurokocchi can have."

"Don't get your hopes up." Kuroko replied with a dead pan.

"Ah, it's back to normal!" Kise yelled.

Kuroko looked back at his hair through the mirror. It was indeed back to normal. He sighed in relief. Whatever he did to make it turn back to normal, he was thankful he did it. "Now let's go."

It took some time since they had to walk to Akashi's first class which was across the school yard. Luckily classes didn't start yet so they could probably speak with Akashi and find out what's going on before classes start.

Kise opened the door to Akashi's first class happily. There were a few people inside but the duo only looked at Akashi. "Akashicchi! We need to speak with you!"

"Kise..." Kuroko heard Akashi say before sighing. "Better be good." He mumbled before walking to the two. He closed the classroom door behind him. "What?"

"Well... We need help." Kise started.

"I can see why you come here, Kise, often asking for help with projects. But I'm surprised Kuroko is here too." Akashi said, looking at the shadow.

"Yeah... About that... Kurokocchi's hair changes color." Kise said quietly since they were in front of a classroom. Akashi gave Kise a certain look before sighing.

"Kise, what did I tell you-"

"See, it changed again!" Kise interrupted him.

Akashi looked at Kuroko once more and saw the boy looked different. His hair was a mix of light blue and... pink? "...Kuroko?"

"I don't know what happened... Please do not stare." Kuroko mumbled.

Akashi watched with interest as the hair turned even more pink. He's only seen Momoi with that color hair... He never expected Kuroko to have pink hair.

"...And what am I supposed to do?" Akashi asked.

"Well, Akashicchi is smart so we thought..!"

"That I would somehow know how to fix a situation like this?" Akashi finished. He closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, he looked at Kuroko. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Kuroko's hair was now dark blue. Odd...

Akashi hummed slightly, staring at Kuroko. What could this be? He tilted his head before suddenly placing his hands over Kuroko's cheeks. The other boy jumped in surprise. His hair quickly changed to a mix of pink and purple. "Akashi-kun..?"

Kise laughed slightly at the new colors. Akashi found it amusing but he just watched. Kuroko frowned slightly at Kise, his hair now completely pink.

In this given situation, Akashi would say that Kuroko was... embarrassed?

"Hey Kuroko," Akashi said and got the boy's attention. "Hello."

Kuroko blinked and stared at the other. "Hello...?" He replied, his hair changing to orange.

_Confusion?_

Akashi ignored the weird looks he got from both of them (Mostly Kise of course). He tried to think of someway to make Kuroko happy.

"Kuroko, how about I get you as many milkshakes as you want after school?"

Kuroko's hair immediately switched to a bright yellow like Kise's. "You'd do that?"

"He looks like me!" Kise said in surprise.

"I get it now." Akashi said, ignoring Kise. "Its emotions."

"Emotions?" Kuroko and Kise questioned together. Akashi nodded. Kuroko's hair turning to orange confirmed it.

"Kuroko's hair changes to a color depending on his mood. Pink is embarrassment, orange is confusion I think. Yellow is obviously happy. Although I'm not sure what dark blue or purple is yet." Akashi explained.

"Isn't dark blue like depression?" Kuroko questioned. "But I wasn't upset... Well, I kind of was. I was worried when you said you had no idea what to do."

"Ah, so it's probably worry and depression." Akashi said. "I wonder..." He suddenly flicked Kuroko's forehead hard. The shadow flinched before rubbing his forehead.

"Please don't do that again..." Kuroko frowned. Akashi smiled slightly when he noticed the others hair turn red with a little bit of black.

"How are you feeling Kuroko?"

"A little annoyed that Akashi-kun flicked me..."

"Red is anger as I suspected. Although I don't know what black is."

"Maybe shock?" Kise suggested. Akashi just hummed. He didn't think it was shock but it was still a possibility.

"Perhaps." Akashi replied. He glanced through the doorway of the classroom at the time. The two should go before they're late to class... "You two should get going."

"What? We didn't get help yet!" Kise said.

"Yes you did. We know that it is all tied with Kuroko's emotions." Akashi answered. "I don't know why, but for some reason this is now a way to tell how Kuroko is feeling. Maybe it's karma for barley showing emotion." He said, flicking the others forehead again. The black returned to his hair but this time purple appeared.

"Maybe black really is shock?" He wondered to himself.

"I think purple is actually. When I tried startling Kurokocchi this morning, his hair just suddenly turned purple." Kise said.

"Now you tell me." Akashi sighed. "Well, hurry up and get to class you two." He stopped when he felt a hand on his sleeve.

"Akashi-kun... What do I do though? What if people notice me because of my hair?" Kuroko asked, his hair dark blue.

"I'm sure you're lack of presence will work no matter your hair color. Though just to make sure... I guess try not to let your emotions get to you?" Akashi suggested.

"...I see." Kuroko said. He was good at hiding his emotions, but he still felt things... Well, maybe it won't be as hard as it seemed?

* * *

"...T-Tetsu..?"

"Kuro-chin looks like a candy..."

"Akashi, what is this?"

Kuroko stood in the middle of the gym with bright pink hair, the whole team staring at him. Akashi was behind him, holding his shoulders like a proud parent. He made sure that they all had a private meeting after school so only the Generation Of Miracles knew of this situation.

"Well, Kuroko has a small problem..." Akashi started.

Kuroko's hair was still pink but it did turn a little red. "Please don't say it like that..."

"It changes color!" Aomine said in surprise and amazement.

"That's his problem." Akashi said. "It's all connected to his emotions but we are not sure why."

"Wait, emotions?" Aomine asked.

"Yes..."

"Ah..."

"Aomine, is this somehow your doing?" Midorima asked.

"Hey, I didn't think this would happen!" Aomine said defensively. "Yesterday I said I wished I could see Tetsu show more emotion, that's all!"

"I see.." Akashi mumbled. "Well, you gave Kuroko quite a lot of trouble today. His hair kept turning dark blue in the middle of the classes we had together."

"Is this why you skipped lunch, Kuroko?" Midorima asked.

"Ah, I told him to. I didn't want you all to overreact once we showed you." Akashi said. "We ate roof on the lunch."

"Don't tell them that." Kuroko said. Everyone except Akashi and Kise stared at his pink hair in surprise.

"We concluded that yellow is happiness, red is anger or frustration, orange is confusion, dark blue is worry and pink is embarrassment. We don't know what black or purple is yet. Although Kise is pretty sure that purple is shock." Akashi said, ignoring Kuroko's words.

"Why do you think purple is-" Before Midorima could finish his sentence, Kuroko suddenly yelped out in surprise. His hair quickly changed to purple and pink. "Akashi-kun!"

"What?" Akashi asked innocently as if his hand didn't just "_accidentally_" brush a certain place behind Kuroko.

"Don't do that in front of everyone!"

"My, Kuroko is showing a lot of emotion even without his hair." Akashi said with a smirk. "Yeah, purple is shock. We don't know what black is yet though."

"How did you see black?" Murasakibara decided to ask.

"I flicked Kuroko on the forehead." Akashi answered.

"Did you hurt him? Did you feel hurt Kuroko?" Midorima asked.

"I... suppose..." Kuroko said, feeling uncomfortable. His hair just measly turned to dark blue.

"Well, we aren't testing that theory." Akashi said with a hard tone. "None of us are hurting Kuroko."

"We don't plan to." Kise said quickly. "We could never hurt Kurokocchi!"

"Good." Akashi said with a nod. "Well, since we're already at the gym, why don't we play a small game of basketball? Not practice, just a nice game?"

"I'd like that." Kuroko said. Akashi smiled when he noticed the now yellow and slightly pink hair on Kuroko. He loved basketball, didn't he?

"Then let's all have fun."

"Yeah!" Kise said, already running to go get a basketball from the racks.

"Normal teams?" Murasakibara asked.

"Yeah. Except me and Kise are going to switch places. So it will be Murasakibara, Midorima and Kise and our team with be me, Aomine and Kuroko." Akashi said.

Kise pouted but didn't argue. He got a basketball before throwing it to Aomine. "Let's get started then!"

Aomine caught it easily and waited for everyone to stand on opposite sides of the court. "Alright, let's do this! One small game, right? Then let's have some fun."

* * *

"Well, it still didn't go away." Akashi said. They were resting inside the gym since the game was finally over. The others went to go change. Akashi asked Kuroko to stay behind with him.

"Did you expect it to?" Kuroko asked. Akashi looked at Kuroko and nearly smiled when he saw the same yellow and pink hair like before.

"Hmm, you love basketball don't you?" Akashi asked, ignoring his question. He was amused to see Kuroko's hair completely pink in a matter of seconds.

"What makes you say that?"

"Did you really ask that Kuroko?"

"Yeah, the hair, I know.." He sighed and rested his head on his knees. Akashi frowned when he noticed Kuroko's hair turning into a dark blue.

"You've been dark blue almost all day Kuroko... It's a little tiring to see it all the time, don't you think?"

"I can't help it."

"Yes you can. All you have to do is not worry."

"How can I not worry?" Kuroko asked with a small frown. "What if I'm stuck like this? I'll be a freak, Akashi-kun.. And I won't be able to hide my emotions. I won't have any privacy of what I'm thinking at all."

"I know but... I don't think this will last forever." Akashi replied carefully.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, everyone's always said at some point or another that they wanted to see more emotion from you. Maybe it's just for one day, maybe a week, who knows. However I don't think it's forever." Akashi explained.

"It's still scary.." Kuroko murmured, closing his eyes.

"Well, we will help you, okay Kuroko?"

"Thanks, Akashi-kun..."

Akashi smiled when he felt Kuroko lean on him. He noticed Kuroko's hair was still pink. _Affection perhaps?_ Akashi thought with amusement.

"When everyone's changed, how about we go to the convenience store to get ice cream? It is pretty hot today." Akashi offered.

"I would like that. Akashi-kun rarely joins us." Kuroko murmured. Akashi smiled and gently pet the others pink and now yellow hair.

"Would it make you happy if I came?"

"Of course. Akashi-kun always makes me happy one way or another."

"That's because I know you without that hair of yours changing." Akashi said. He chuckled softly when he saw Kuroko pout at him. "Come on let's go get changed so we can all go. I'm sure the team is waiting for us."

"Okay." Kuroko stayed still for a moment before deciding to finally get up. Akashi got up as well and followed Kuroko. He couldn't help but smile once more when he saw Kuroko's bright yellow hair. It was almost like it was glowing. Glowing with joy.

* * *

_**Hair color = Their Emotion **_

_**· Light blue = Normal**_

_**· Red = Angry/annoyed **_

_**· Purple = Shocked/scared**_

_**· Yellow = Happy/Amusement**_

_**· Orange = Confused **_

_**· Dark blue = Upset/worry**_

_**· Black = Tired/In pain **_

_**· Pink = Embarrassment/Affectionate **_


End file.
